Sergio Turbo
This page is about the character. If you're looking for the author by the same name, see here 'Sergio Turbo '''is arguably the main protagonist of ''Mai Dire Fine, Wings of Canon and Wings of Canon: Blank Sprite, having been present since the beginning of the first and until the end of the latter. The only work in which he hasn't appeared directly so far is So Much For Sublety, as it is a Protectors of the Plot Continuum mission still considered part of Wings of Canon but set after he retired from the PPC. He originally was the self-insert of SergioTurbo, but he eventually turned into an independent character. Ironically, one of the driving forces in his development was indeed the knowledge of being a self-insert of someone. Appearance Sergio has dark brown hair and brown eyes like his genetical sister. He has a lean build and is 180cm tall, making him the tallest of the Kids of the War. He was the result of a genetical experiment, which left him with a few improved abilities. For example, he has more strength than his build would suggest, being able to fire an anti-materiel rifle from the shoulder, even if uncomfortably (Generic Surface:Plotholes And Meatloaf And Angels, Oh My!). The process wasn't perfect, however. For example, he wears glasses despite none of his generical relatives requiring them, with his eyesight apparently being very bad (Blank Sprite, chapter 4) This also makes him actually younger than his biological and mental age, as he was created in 2000 then artifically aged to about nine years old. Between 2006 and 2007 his typical outfit included a red jacket and black pants with big pockets. He also wore a red headband-type bandana around his forehead to prevent sweat from entering his eyes during combat. He replaced the red jacket with a black one after being hired by the PPC in 2009. Personality Sergio is usually a serious person, having been so since a very young age possibly due to the fact he always had to fend for himself. As such, he would often be the one to remind the other Kids of the War of the actual dangers of their fight against the Black Organization. Despite this, he is also a caring person, always having a warm smile ready for those who need it. He would also attempt to lighten up tense situations with unimpressive puns, though those usually ended up ignored. He eventually gave up on puns while he was at the PPC. During the second half of 2007 his psyche took a huge blow after he discovered he was a genetic experiment done by his achnemesis, Marcus, while his friends were dying in combat one after another. He soldiered through, eventally defeating the Black Organization basically by himself, but the accidental discover of his nature as a self-insert character, and eventually the death of Ami, led him to develop a form of post-traumatic stress disorder and also become self-loathing, working at the PPC not only to seek atonement but also in the hope of eventually being killed in combat himself (Blank Sprite, chapter 9). Despite this, his caring side never diappeared, as he took in Corolla despite having previously vowed to work forver alone (Blank Sprite, chapter 12). Presumably, her carefree, fun-seeking attitude reminded him of his deceased "sister". He kept, however, turning down Nikki's affection, fearing it was caused by his nature as a self-insert attracting another Sakura (Lasting Damage; Blank Sprite, chapter 5), relenting only after discovering during the Blank Sprite Incident that she, in fact, was the very same "Sakura" he had been in a relationship with in 2007 (Blank Sprite, chapter 13). Around the same time he also appears to have finally exorcized his inner demons, partly due to being able to meet the ghosts of Ami and Kathleen one final time and coming to terms with their deaths. Abilities Having been created by Marcus as his right hand and successor, Sergio was throroughly trained in combat since a very young age. He is a skilled gunfighter, favouring assault rifles and pistols but being able to handle all types of firearms. He is also very capable with a combat knife, being able to parry sword strikes with it (Blank Sprite, chapter 13). He initially preferred non-lethal weapons like his stun laser pistol and assault rifle, but he eventually made a permanent switch regular firearms after deciding it wasn't worth showing mercy to people who weren't doing the same. Sergio is also a good tactician and a quick thinker on the field, having been the de facto leader of the Kids of the War and being the one to eventually take down the Black Organization. Sergio has a natural talent for driving vehicles of any kind, as he was shown to be able to quickly teach himself how to use complex machinery like a Lockeed Martin F-22 fighter jet (First Flight), a Boeing 787-8I airliner (The Fine Art Of Copypasting) or even a L-class dimensional ship (Unpleasant Memories, part 2), though his proficiency with the latter two was fairly limited. Nevertheless, his skill with cars is exceptional, being able to push to the limit extremely powerful cars like the Stormer, and even perform stunts like driving on two wheels. He is also knowledgeable in car mechanics, having apparently built the Stormer himself and doing modifications on his Toyota Sprinter Trueno on his own (Blank Sprite, chapter 12). According to Kathleen, he did possess a weaker version of her ESP powers, which she apparently passed to him to "make things interesting" (Lost Chonicles: Disaster Awakening). However, Sergio has manifested said powers only once involuntarily, and with Kathleen's death he lost the only person who could teach him how to use them. As the only manifestation of his latent powers was in 2006, it can be assumed that with years of neglect his powers have athrophized to the point of having basically disappeared. Character History